iKissaversary
by Sushihiro
Summary: Three years after the first Seddie kiss, on exactly January 3rd, Sam and Freddie discuss the breakup, the past, and the future. Seddie Sam/Freddie fluff. Rated T for no real reason.


iKissaversary

**A/N: This is something really short that I wrote in under 10 minutes. I just really wanted to do something for the 3rd Seddie kiss anniversary. R&R.**

_Disclaimer: I do no own iCarly._

_It was a January night just like this one; three years ago on a night I'll never forget._

Freddie Benson sighed as he inhaled the chilling January air. It was around the same temperature as that night, very windy, too and all around the perfect replica of what he remembered the gorgeous sky looked like the night he first made contact with Samantha Puckett.

Ever since that night they had become better friends, and then Sam kissed him again two years later, dated, and the relationship had since ended in breakup.

At that moment came a gust of wind that greatly matched the sigh that Freddie produced along with it.

Stupid, stupid, stupid...

He regarded the breakup as the dumbest mistake he had ever made in his life. He no longer cared what Carly had said before. He knew his love for Sam was real. He loved her and she loved him.

He wondered idly if he asked Sam to take him back if she would...

Just like the past two January 3rd's before this, Freddie spent about an hour or so sitting up here on the fire escape listening to Running Away by AM.

The memories. He closed his eyes and envisioned her gold curls and wistful eyes. He remembered how upset she was when she found him, having just revealed her secret of never kissing anyone, live on iCarly.

He smiled when he remembered the taste of her lips. Sam never was a girly girl, but that night she tasted like cherry lip balm and the meatballs that she was eating just moments before...

And then his eyes flew open at a sound and there she was in the flesh in front of him. He gave a startled gasp and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, you're here."

"Yeah- I..." He paused, not knowing what to say next.

She ignored him and sat on the ledge like so many years ago.

He decided he had to be the one to speak first as she didn't say anything and asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"What, I need a license?"

"No...just...nevermind."

Sam sat still for a moment before saying gruffly, "I remembered."

And he knew just what she meant.

"So did I." He whispered so lowly he practically mouthed it.

"So what, though?" Sam said quickly. "We both remembered. Natural, right? Who forgets their first..." She trailed off.

"Kiss." He finished. "It was a kiss, Sam."

"I know it was a kiss!" She snapped back.

"Then why can't you say it?"

She glared at him and said nothing. He spoke again.

"Why did we breakup?"

She softened. "I guess...because we weren't working or...something?"

He sat still for a moment. "Sam...I don't like being apart from you. I miss you. I...I'm still in love with you."

"Yeah ditto, but what can we do about it?" Sam tried to sound casual and indifferent, but her voice quaked and gave her away.

"We can get back together." He suggested mischievously.

"Bad idea." Sam said.

"How is it a bad idea?" He demanded.

"Because! It just...is!"

Their raised voices called him back to his senses and he lowered his tone before they started into another pointless argument.

"Fine then." He sat so still after that, Sam felt bad and started to try and make sense of things.

"Look, I don't want to be broken up either. I liked being your nubby girlfriend, but you heard what Carly said. This is just a phase. We're just friends trying to force something between us. Cheer up! In a few years you'll have forgot all about me and I-" She stopped, realizing the tears beginning to form in her eyes. He voice cracked and her words ended in doubt and fear. She didn't want Freddie to forget about her. How could he forget about her?

"Sam, that's never going to happen. What Carly said wasn't even directed towards us. And I _love_ you and won't be forgetting you anytime soon."

"Yeah but...you will."

"I won't." And from the look in his eyes, she knew he meant it.

Sam leaned her head back and stared at the sky for a moment.

"It's beautiful. Just like three years ago, exactly."

"True statement." He agreed, and finding that he was looking at her and not at the heavens, she colored and smiled wryly.

"Stop it. We're not getting back together. Not yet, anyway. We both have some growing up to do. That date was a disaster."

"And I guess we could try to do other things together besides that stupid train club."

"Yep." Sam punched his shoulder.

The little punch didn't feel right to Freddie. It reminded him of the past. With a look at Sam's red lips, he thought of what would really feel right about now.

But he'd never kiss her now. Not without her being okay with it. They HAD only just broken up and the awkward feelings were still raw.

Sam caught him staring and felt a surge of something within her.

Before she really knew what she was doing, she moved near Freddie's head and propped herself up right in front of him.

"Kiss me, Benson." A smile twitched across her set mouth.

He didn't need telling twice. He smiled along with her before pressing his lips to hers.

As if the night couldn't get anymore familiar, her lips tasted like cherries again, but no meatballs were involved this time.

He gently pulled back before she could request so and their happy smiles faded into lifeless little frowns.

"That was amazing." Sam had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Freddie agreed.

"Maybe someday, but just not now." He sighed and she nodded.

"Agreed."

She got up to leave.

"Hey." He called her back and she turned slightly.

He forced a smile. "I love you."

She smirked back, remembering three years ago when the words were the other way around.

"Love you, too."

She left, taking the wind with her, and leaving Freddie chilled and quite alone just like before.

The similarities were almost scary.

And yet he watched her go with a smile and thoughts of new possibilities, same as three years back and ended up smiling at this. What would the Freddie from the past say if he knew in three years he would have dated Sam Puckett and yearned to get back with her dearly, so?

This thought made Freddie laugh and he forgot his sadness for the time being. He knew he and Sam would have a future together, no doubts. Might as well enjoy the present.

And he shut off his Pear Pod and left the fire escape, saying goodbye to Januard 3rd for that year.

* * *

><p>It took three <em>more<em> years, however for them to get back together and 3 more for marriage and three more for their first child.

Three is a magic number, after all, as the saying goes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed. Review! I value your opinions very much :)**


End file.
